This invention relates generally to stabilizers for vehicles and vehicles having stabilizing means.
Stability is an issue with all manner of vehicles. Whenever a vehicle is moving in a circular or curved path, such as during a turning maneuver, inertia will resist the change in direction and create an apparent outward-acting force commonly referred to as centrifugal force. Centrifugal force increases with greater speeds and tighter turning radii. As a result of centrifugal force, a turning vehicle can tip or even rollover in extreme cases.
Many efforts have been made to enhance vehicle stability and counter the effects of centrifugal force. Many off these efforts involve costly systems that use elaborate electronic controls. Other approaches utilize simpler mechanical designs but typically require an operator to manually activate the stabilization.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a simple, passive means for stabilizing vehicles.